


I Now Pronounce You Antman and Wasp

by Belle_Schuyler



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 22:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18821989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belle_Schuyler/pseuds/Belle_Schuyler
Summary: Scott x Hope proposal/wedding fluff





	1. Okay, So We’re Doing This

Scott twiddled his fingers nervously at his seat in the fanciest restaurant in San Francisco, watching the entrance with his heart beating faster by the minute. Finally, Hank Pym and Janet Van Dyne walked in, locking eyes with him and smiling genially.

“Hey, Scott.” said Hank, as he pulled out a seat for his wife to sit. “Whatcha got there?”

Scott tensed before quickly transferring the small box from his hand to his pocket.

“Ah, nothing. Listen, guys, thanks for meeting me on such short notice, I really appreciate it.”

“Well, no problem, Scott. But are you ever going to tell us what this is all about?” Janet responded, raising her eyebrow.

“Right, see...there’s something I wanted to discuss with you two.”

“Yeah, I kind of gathered that from the string of text messages and emails you sent us saying ‘We need to talk.’” Hank responded with a gruff laugh.

“I’m getting there. Anyway, you know that Hope and I have been seeing each other from a while now...”

“You have?” Janet gasped dramatically.

“We had no idea, what with all the time you spent staring at each other when you should be working.” Hank continued, gaining an exasperated sigh from Scott.

“Yes! Anyway, what I wanted to ask you was, would I have your blessing...to ask Hope to marry me?”

Hank and Janet shared a long look, before she finally turned back to Scott.

“Well...sure, honey!”

“That’s it?” exclaimed Hank, looking at his wife incredulously. “You’re gonna let him off the hook, just like that?!”

“Oh, give him a break, Henry. The poor man’s nervous enough already.”

“Look, Hank. As a Dad, I totally get where you’re coming from. But just know that I love Hope, so much. And I would always look out for her.”

“Oh, I know all that.” Hank replied with a dismissive wave. “Do whatever you want, it’s Hope’s choice. But remember that she’s never needed anyone to take care of her, and that’s not going to stop just because you put a ring on her finger.”

“Of course, Hank! Yeah, I totally understand.”

“Good.” Janet responded with a satisfied nod as she picked up a menu. “Now what do you say we get started on that dinner you promised us, Scott?”


	2. Sitting in a Tree

Two weeks later; Scott, Hope, and Cassie were sitting on the floor of Scott’s living room, engaged in a brutal game of Monopoly.

“Two hotels on Park Place, please.” Cassie said with an evil smirk, handing her Dad a small mountain of fake money.

“Aw, Peanut, you’re killing me here!” 

“Technically, with half of your properties mortgaged, you’re already dead.” Hope responded as she rolled the dice for her turn, blowing on them for good luck.

The game was interrupted by the sound of a cell phone alarm.

“Oh, shoot. I’d better head out.” Cassie said, throwing her phone back into her purse. 

“Eh, let’s just call it your game and play again later.” said Hope, clearing the array of plastic buildings off the game board.

The three of them cleaned up and quickly hugged before Cassie went on her way, driving back up to college for the new semester.

“I can’t believe my little girl’s in college.” Scott mused, wrapping his arm around Hope’s waist as they watched her drive off.

“Yeah, time goes by so fast.” Hope replied with a contented sigh, as he kissed her forehead.

“Speaking of which, I have a little something I want to show you.”

“Oh, yeah? What is it?”

“Well, we’ll have to suit up first.”

“Why would we need to -?”

“Just...please?” He asked with a pleading grin.

“Alright.” She shrugged.

Moments later, they were suited up and shrunk, as Scott led her inside one of the kitchen cupboards, shutting the door with a rather startling slam.

“What’s all this?” Hope asked, looking around to see the cupboard empty except for a scattering of random crumbs and flickering tea lights; until her eyes finally rested on a giant ant in front of a ring box, holding a torn piece of index card that read:

“Hope - Will You Marry Me?”

She brought her hand to her mouth as she gasped, her eyes going wide and reflecting the artificial light of the tea lamps.

“Do you like it?” asked Scott, carefully approaching from behind and placing a gentle hand on her back. “I had ANT-drew help me.”

She turned to him with a teary-eyed smile. 

“It’s perfect.”

He bent down on one knee and lovingly took her hand in his.

“So, Hope? What do you say?”

“Yes!” She exclaimed, bending down to kiss him.

He stood up and wrapped his arms around her, as she brought her hands up to cup his face. 

Their second kiss was interrupted by the indignant clicking of ANT-drew.

“Oh, thanks, buddy!” Scott said, giving the ant a bright smile. The ant screeched happily before running off with a spare crumb.

Scott resized Hope’s ring and slipped it on her finger, which she held up to admire it.

“It’s so beautiful.” 

“But not as beautiful as you.” 

“You are such a dork.” She laughed fondly, wrapping her arms around Scott’s neck.


	3. What Did She Say?!

Several days later; Hope and Cassie were enjoying their day off together, sitting at the kitchen table and sharing a pizza.

“I always love when it’s just you and I for pizza days.” Cassie said between bites. “Dad never wants to order Hawaiian.”

“Well, ham and pineapple are clearly the superior toppings.” Hope replied with a grin, grabbing herself another slice. “But I love my girls days with you, too.”

The two shared a smile, as Hope cleared her throat.

“So, Cassie. You know that your Dad and I have been together for a while now.”

“Uh-oh, is this going to be one of those talks?”

“No, no! All good things, I promise. It’s just, the other day...”

She put her hand on top of the table and revealed her engagement ring, causing Cassie to gasp.

“He asked me to marry him!”

“What?! No way!” Cassie got up from her chair and wrapped Hope in a hug, which she returned with a sigh of relief. “I’m so happy for you guys!”

“Thank you so much, sweetheart. I was a little worried about what you would think.”

“Why were you worried? You, Grandpa Hank, and Grandma Janet have been part of the family since forever!”

“I just...wasn’t sure. Because you know this means I’d officially be your step-mom.”

“I’m more than okay with that!” 

Cassie’s face scrunched momentarily. 

“But...that doesn’t mean I have to start calling you Mom, does it?”

“Of course not! No, your Mom is awesome, I’m not trying to take her spot or anything. You can just...call me Hope! Like always.”

“Okay.” Cassie grinned.

“And one more thing...” Hope pulled a pretty canvas makeup bag out of her purse, with “Cassie” embroidered on the front. She opened it to show it full of orange slices (Cassie’s favorite) and a card asking “Will You Be My Maid of Honor?”

“I’m going to need a lot of help leading up to the big day.” Hope said, handing the bag off to Cassie. “Would you be willing to lend a hand?”

“I’d love to!” She exclaimed, hugging her again. Hope pulled her step-daughter-to-be even closer, unable to wipe the huge smile off her face.


End file.
